robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Grand Final
The Second Wars Grand Final was between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and the Semi-Finals. There were two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, followed by a playoff for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. *The Grand Final marked the first time that Roadblock lost, after six consecutive combat victories and six Gauntlets and Trials. *This was the only time in Robot Wars history that the playoff took place between two fully functional robots (It was canceled in Series 3 and 4, and the playoffs in Series 5-7 were determined by a terminal breakdown). **Interestingly, this was the first ever Grudge Matches, with Killertron and Team Cassius both coming up against Roadblock again. Cassius achieved vengeance by knocking out the reigning champion, but Killertron failed to do so. Competing robots Newcomers *Panic Attack - Qualified from Semi-Final 1 Veterans *Roadblock (Seeded 1st) - Qualified from Semi-Final 2 *Cassius (Seeded 5th) - Qualified from Semi-Final 2 *Killertron (Seeded 4th) - Qualified from Semi-Final 1 Eliminators *Cassius vs Roadblock Roadblock started by getting underneath Cassius and pushing it around the arena. Cassius eventually escaped but it drove straight into Sir Killalot, who flipped Cassius onto its back with the lance. Cassius self-righted but meanwhile Roadblock had driven into the arena wall, into the clutches of Shunt and Dead Metal. Cassius got underneath Roadblock and flipped it onto its side against the arena wall. Roadblock was unable to self-right and Cassius was into the final battle. Winner: Cassius *Killertron vs Panic Attack Panic Attack started quickly and pushed Killertron into the perimeter patrol zone, where it was met by Dead Metal and Sir Killalot. Killertron appeared unable to move and it was turned over onto its back by the lance of Sir Killalot. Killertron was left to the mercy of Sir Killalot, while Panic Attack spent the remaining time attacking the other house robots and pushed Sgt. Bash into the pit of oblivion, going in itself in the process. However, Killertron had long been immobilised and Panic Attack went through. Winner: Panic Attack Playoff Killertron vs Roadblock Roadblock got straight in and underneath Killertron and pushed it around the arena before attacking with the circular saw. Roadblock then pushed Killertron into the CPZ, where both robots were attacked by the house robots, while Roadblock tried to get underneath and flip Killertron. The robots eventually escaped from the house robots and Roadblock pushed Killertron across the arena and into the pit of oblivion. Third Place: Roadblock Final Cassius vs Panic Attack Both robots started quickly and Cassius was able to get underneath Panic Attack, but did not flip its opponent. Cassius again charged at Panic Attack and went straight underneath, causing Panic Attack to fly up into the air and land on its wheels. Panic Attack then pushed Cassius into Dead Metal, who attempted to flip the house robot before escaping. Cassius then attempted to attack Panic Attack before reversing and turning around, which allowed Panic Attack a run at the back of its opponent and it took this opportunity by pushing Cassius into the pit of oblivion. Second Wars Grand Champion: Panic Attack Category:The Second Wars